


What was that song called?

by VanityNight



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based off legacies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Most of the starks are werewolves, Witchcraft, danys a foster kid, jons a werewolf, jons not a Targaryen, witch!Dany, witch!sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityNight/pseuds/VanityNight
Summary: Jon was mesmerized by her. Violet eyes and silver curls, the witch was a pretty thing he could not have.Ok so basically, the starks runs a school for witches, werewolves, and vampires.I completely rewrote chapter 2.





	1. I never meant to...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Dany’s parents died when she was like 13 and she didn't know she was a witch...okay yeah that's pretty much it  
> This is my first fanfic so don't have high hopes

**Dany:**

 

She felt waves of energy almost explode from her, feeling it from her chest ripping out of her limbs. She heard screaming and glass break but she kept her eyes right shut fearing of what she saw if she were to open them. _what's happening?._ ~~~~ ~~~~she screamed in her head? She collapsed on the floor, her eyes still shut, bringing her knees up and her face in the cradle of her knees and covering her face with her arms.

She heard feet running and people shouting but it was all white noise.  _Make it stop! please!_  She felt like she was burning with dread and anxiety. Dread because she knew something was horribly wrong and anxiety because she knew it was her. She didn't know what had just happened she Just felt like rage was eating her up until it just imploded.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, in a ball in the middle of the school hallway, but when she heard nothing she opened the eyes and gasped at the sight. The lights on the ceiling was shattered into pieces along the hallway, the thick glass windows that covered the right sides facing the left side classrooms were completely destroyed from the inside, tiny glass shards still covering some of the perimeters of the frame. 

Lockers were fully opened even though minutes ago they were closed, papers were everywhere, but that was not the things that made her want to cripple up into a ball again, it was the exploded floors that were looked like they were taken a jackhammer to, they were like a thick spider leg that lead to her to all the way to the back of the hallway to the front. 

She couldn't breath she felt like the air around her was thinning, suffocating her until she had No room to breath anymore. _I cant-._ She was sobbing salty tears that ran down her cheeks, she was so confused and she felt a coil in her chest and back, like when you need to scream from anger and it Comes out of you in a blast, bursting with hot emotions that had been kept in a tight  leash.

 _Oh no... Please no._ She hugged her arms around herself a shut her eyes tight again. She felt it rise  inside of her about to set off- but then she heard a sound. Feet crunching as the glass gets stepped on. Danys eyes snap open, she sees a young girl perhaps two or three years younger than her and a Husky man in the front of her, _are they here to take me away? they should I'm a monster._  They are about eight feet away from her. The girl had firey red hair and from Danys point of view eyes were big and blue. Her face showed concern, the man was burly, he looked to have dark brown hair And Dark eyes maybe brown.

”Hey, it's okay, we aren't going to hurt you, I'm Ned and that is Sansa, your okay, what's your name?” he had a deep voice but it sounded soft, he had a look of .... Understanding?

She was shaking, she didn't know who they were, she just wanted to cry on the floor. She stuttered when said her  name ”D-Daenerys, ” 

”Okay, Daenerys I know you are confused, but it's okay we can help you, I Just need you to clam down can you do that?” he said Slowly, he seemed to be cautious but not afraid.

” I can't, I- I- don't- what's happening” she was breathing heavy, each word had flood of tears following it, she clutched her ribs, feeling like they were about to rip out of her body, as she bawled. It hurt so much, she felt as if everything was falling apart, she wanted her mother at this moment, wanted her and her father instead of the red-haired girl and brown-haired man. But that was not possible.

She felt the ground shake ”please get away!” she cried out. She didn't want to hurt them, they just wanted to help her but she felt her emotions come up again like a tide crashing into a brick wall 

”SANSA NOW!!” the older man shouted, in the next second the redhead appeared out of nowhere and blew dust into Danys face and everything went black.

                                           ^************************************

 

 Deanery's head was throbbing, he arms and legs felt like cement and her neck felt strained. Despite the ache of her body Dany felt calm and warm.

when she tried to open her eyes they felt as they were held down by rocks. Dany gave a small whimper and tried to rise, but she heard a soft voice ”hey, there be careful.” when she opened her eyes, she saw that she in was a plain room, white walls  laying in a full sized bed, and there was a window facing the bed but there were curtains covering the outside view  and across the medium sized room was a red door.  When she looked up, she was face to face from the red-haired girl she saw at the school.” what-” Dany started to panic. _where was am I?_

The girl must have saw the panic in her eyes because she quickly said “ it’s alright, your at the Winterfell boarding school” _Winterfell school, why the gods am I doing here?_

Of course she knew the school. They were the rivals for kings Landing high school, as far a she knew for some unknown reason everyone from KLH hated everyone from Winterfell high with a burning passion of 100 Suns. She just didn’t why she was _here._

 _” what happened? Why am I here?"_ her voice shaking, she felt tears threatening to spill when she asked,” did I hurt anyone?"

The girl in question looked conflicted, she soon gave a pained sigh a began to speak, ” Daenerys you're a witch.”


	2. You can't take my youth away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewrote this chapter. The last was kinda gross, ill say just that.

**sansa**

sansa looked in the mirror a finale time. _okay perfect ,_ she thought to herself she wasn't like arya just throwing stuff on. She wore the black Winterfell sweater, plaid uniform skirt, navy stockings , kitten heels and her school council blue ribbon.she smoothed down her red hair that was up in a half up, half down style. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _8:15._ She still had 15 more minutes until she had to go and give Daenerys her school tour. But first she needed to go to her fathers office to tell him she spilled the beans and told Daenerys-... well she told her she was a witch. 

It's just she looked so confused and despite her father telling her to hold off on telling Daenerys on being a witch and for her to just make sure she stayed calm,  Sansa kinda just let it out. Of course, she didn't believe her until Sansa Moved on fire with a tiny chant but even then it took nearly the whole night to convince any that she was, in fact, a witch and that everything was okay and taken care of.

 _”you should get some rest, in the morning ill give you the Winterfell school for the young and gifted.”_ she gave what she thought was a comforting smile. _” look you'll love it here, it's safe and you don't have to worry about anything.”_ Sansa hoped it was enough to calm the girl's worries.

 _”what about all the people who saw what happened back at the school? Or my foster parents?_ _huh, what about them?”_

 _” we have our ways...”_ she answered looking down .In truth her father, much to her dismay, had gotten Margaery and some other vampires to mind wipe anyone who saw Daenerys breakdown and almost destroy kings landing then ’convince’ her foster parents to let her go to the Winterfell boarding school since they were legally her guardians but she didn't want to tell her any of that it was already too much for her to handle. ” _look tomorrow_ _I'll give you a tour and after you can go talk the headmaster, my father btw , and if you still want to leave we won't stop you.”_

Sansa wanted to know what was the cause of Daenerys breakdown, to know what kind of emotion to cause a witch to release all the energy but she decided not to ask, it seemed that the girl didn’t trust her and they didn’t really know each other at all, and Daenerys seemed... closed off.

She drew a sharp breath and headed down to her father's office. She only had a few minutes to talk to him.

**Dany:**

She heard a knock on the red door, She had been staring out the window sitting on the window seal .It was still hard to wrap her mind around everything. Sansa has said that she needed rest and that she would come in the morning to give her a tour, however Dany  hadn’t gotten a lick sleep, it was all to much to wrap her mind around. The Red head had said that witch’s powers came from their parents. _no, they would have told me_. She took a breath and rubbed her eyes,She still had a lot of questions, like about how her foster parents, Kristen and Paul  would let her go to a boarding school that she had never talked about. She Had liked them, they were nice, but-it wasn't the same.

gods, she missed them her parents, she could still remember her mother's voice and her father's smell, even after it had been so long it still hurt when she thought about them. Kristen had always said to open her self more to connect to people, but she just couldn’t. It's not like anyone would try anyway.

”hey, Daenerys it's me, Sansa.” Daenerys heard through the door.

Dany got up and walked to the red door and opened it. There stood the red-haired girl in her school uniform.

She walked in instantly with clothes hanged on one arm and a binder in the other. ” okay first things first ground rules, curfews are at 8:00 pm unless you get permission to be in the library after hours, and I'm sure your hungry there are two kitchens one for-” 

” Hey there slow down” Dany interrupted ” I don't know if I'm going to stay yet.” she really wasn't,  she honestly wanted to go- well she didn't know where but she definitely didn't know about staying at a boarding school that was for witches.

Sansa huffed and sat on the made bed.” look I know it's hard to believe but I really think you should stay. You could learn not just to control your abilities but also how to really _use them,_  and you could also make friends with others like you. ” Dany highly doubted that ”And it's safe and the teachers are nice, well most of them and you could really benefit from staying here.”Dany was about to argue when Sansa says ” just a least  me show you around a bit. How can you not try something unless you actually try it”she said.

Dany thought about it for a minute, arms over her chest Rubbing her arms through her grey sweater. Even though she was sure she wasn't going to stay at least she could look at the place and gets some food. Then she could ask the headmaster about her parents maybe. ” okay.” she said in an unsure quiet voice.

Sansa’s face lit up with a triumph smile ” Okay, every new student gets the school uniform plaid bottoms, two trousers, three skirts, two navy blue sweaters, and three white buttons ups, You can still wear other things you brought from home but it's just nice to wear the school-issued uniforms.” 

”also classes start at 9:25 and  it depends on when they end you can also take weekend classes.” Sansa  hands the binder to Dany. 

” that is literally all the information you'll ever need: laundry days, school maps and pretty much everything, ” 

” thanks, Sansa” Dany gave her a tightlipped smile that didn't reach her eyes.

” you're welcome Daenerys. Now you should probably change. Then I can take you on a tour of the _Winterfell school for the youth and gifted._ ” she said dramatizing with her hands 

Dany looked down at her clothes she still had on from yesterday ” I should huh.” Sansa handed over the clothes  ” I’ll be right by the door.” she said and quickly walked out.

Dany grabbed the suitcase which had been there since last night and took out her red sweater and some nylons the skirts were a bit too short. She changed as fast as she could and brushed her hair out.

Once she was done she walked out of the room to meet Sansa.

 

       .                                                    ********************************

 ” wow, this place is really huge, ” Dany said in amazement. She had always heard that Winterfell was Pretty big but She didn't think it was _this._ As Sansa had shown Dany the school she had seen books fly and some classrooms were peoples hands were literally Glowing,  Dany Felt a sort of amazement. When Sansa had been talking antimony, some kids gave her weird looks, just a few, but Dany got the impression that some knew of _thing_ that happened at kings landing. Sansa  had shown her lobby, the library, and the whole second wing. They were currently in the ’student lounge’ sitting on a dark navy couch, the whole school gave a dark medieval vibe. It was pretty with dark wood floors high ceilings and pots with pale flowers all over the place. 

Sansa gave a light chuckle ” yes, it's pretty big, Winterfell was built in 1937 by my, great, great, great grandfather, Brandon stark for supernatural kids, like witches and were-.” Sansa suddenly stopped and turned serious.

” there is something I should probably tell you,” Sansa looked down a twiddle with her ring ” I didn't tell you the whole truth about the school, well I did but-” 

Daenerys Frowned ”what is it?” 

” well, you see-” 

” well look what we have here boys” she heard a voice from behind her. Sansa had suddenly stood up and so did dany.

” Oh, dear gods, ” Sansa muttered under her breath.

When dany turned her head she saw a group of boys heading towards their way. She could see five or six. There was one in the middle with dirty blonde hair and green eyes, she guessed he could be considered handsome if it weren't for the sneer on his face which made him look like a frog.

” well, Sansa, it looks like you and your father are taking in strays again.” the boy with golden hair said with a mocking laugh. The other boys followed suit. 

Dany felt her face turn into a frown.

Sansa reply  with a ” shut up, Joffrey. How do you even know-” 

” you forget dear Sansa my uncles and my father work here as important teachers, of course, I would know if Winterfell would get new student, especially a _witch bipolar_ student, ” Dany’s eyes widened and she felt anger Pool in her stomach.

She wanted to rip his head off but then she heard a voice speak up behind her and Sansa  “ oh shut up Joffrey no one cares if your uncle is the PE coach or the English teacher and your father is barely a teacher, all he does is make the vampires hit each other and calls it ‘ training’.” the girl who spoke was very pretty with light brown hair and blue clear eyes. She had a smirk on her face that looked like she had all your secrets and it kinda scared Dany.

 _Vampires??_ Her shock must have been on her face because Sansa looked back on her and have a ’ha-ha I was getting to that ’ smile.

Joffrey looked offended ” while you who- ” 

Suddenly the girl's eyes turned black and red veins appeared around them ”now remember joffy, I am older, it would be a shame if your dear mommy had to endure her baby boy getting hurt, right.”

Joffrey looked embarrassed, he gave a huff and stormed out of the room, his group of boys following him.

Dany shook her head and Looked at the vase that was on one of the windows  ” Of course there are vampires.” she mumbled to herself.

Sansa gave her an apologetic smile ” I was getting to that.” 

The girl who spoke and scared off the joffery kid was quickly in front of her and holding out her hand.

“ Margaery Tyrell, and might I say you are very pretty,” she said with a flirty tone “ I’m sure Sansa has mentioned me.” 

“ nope I have not, thank you ,but I must finish Daenerys tour, so, goodbye evil one.” Sansa said before dany could say anything back. Quickly pulling her and Dany out of the lounge.

As they walked Into the hallways Dany says “ sooo, anything there?” 

“ oh nothing just my evil ex, but I don’t want to talk about her,” she turns to her and whispers “ it gives her power” Dany gives her a slight huff of laughter. 

Sansa took a deep breath “ anyways, apart from what you saw back there, everyone gets along pretty well, well the werewolves like to keep to there pack.” 

Danys head snapped towards her

_” werewolves, seriously?”_

**Jon**

” that is the stupidest dare I have ever heard.”  exclaimed Theon. 

Him, Robb, Talisa, gren,pyp , and tormoud were on the field when Robb decided he wanted to play truth or dare and because Theon was playing on the field and heard Robbs declaration he decided that since that he was Robb’s best friend he decided he should play. 

” it's not even that bad, taking off your ring for 30 seconds in the sun won't kill you.” Robb said with an eye roll his girlfriend Talisa giving a small laugh. ” okay I'll do it only if miss vampire president does it with me.” Theon said pointing to Talisa who was on Robbs lap. 

” Oh come on are you still mad that I won and you didn't.” she said arching one eyebrow.

” pfffttttt, of course, I am.” he said rolling his eyes. 

They all  laughed at Theons antics, When Jon saw Catelyn walking from the school. _Oh, here we go._ He was sure his stepmother was a going to yell at him for distracting Robb and the other kids in the pack from their studies and tell him to get up a do something useful. 

He and miss stark had never had a good relationship and probably never will. when he was younger he never understood why she would give kisses and hugs to his other siblings but never him, just cold stares. Then when he got older he found out that he was a bastard and it all made sense. 

At first, he got that he was an embodiment of her husband's betrayal and when Jon finally turned and everyone found out he was the next alpha and not her son Robb just added to the wound. 

But then as the years grew she turned more hostile and he soon just did not care about her opinion, although it still stings when she makes His siblings call him their half-brother in public, even though Robb and Arya refuse or when she sneers at him and says he's a mistake and can't do anything right. 

As soon as Talisa sees her too, she hops off of Robb and smooths down her skirt. Mrs.stark also has a certain dislike of his brother's vampire girlfriend.  ” Mrs.stark nice to see you.” Talisa says in a timid voice before running off, which is a wise move because Catelyn looked to be in one of her bad moods. ” Robb don't you have an English test in one hour? Shouldn't you go and do your studies?” she said with a pointed look at Robb. 

” don't you all have something to do instead of just sitting here .” she accused  as she looked at the three  werewolves all sitting on the grass and finally she turned her cold stare onto Jon. Pyp and gren looked towards him, silently asking what to do. Jon nods his head towards the school and they leaped up and startedd to walk. Tormoud stayed Giving a glared to the other boys who were walking away from them ” you to tormoud ” Jon said with a grumble in his voice. Tormound was one of the most loyal wolf  in the pack and sometimes would not even listen to others including himself. 

He gave an irritated huff and ran off with the others. Probably to grumble at then for leaving so easily.

When they are all out of sight and they are alone Catelyn looks at Jon and glares at him ” if you were a better leader they would be in the library studying not wasting time with you. you know some of them have trouble staying focused, especially when the just turn.”

 _It was Robbs idea._ He wanted to retort back.

He stayed on the grassy field alone  as she walked back to the school. It's not like he ever wanted to be alpha if he could he’d make Robb alpha. it's hard leading the pack they only follow him no questions asks. Although he appreciates the loyalty from them it makes it hard for him to keep a clear temper. He remembered a situation when Ramsey, a vampire, was taunting him about being a bastard and Jon had snapped and the second he pushed Ramsey the whole pack which was at the time was 15 werewolves, was was behind him, baring their teeth in snarls and their eyes glowing Orange.

 _” you have to keep your cool Jon, the pack will listen to you and you only, if you do something they'll back it up.”_ his father had said that night. 

Jon blew a deep breath and closed his eyes stretching his body and putting his hands behind his neck.

”Hey, Jon!” his eyes stayed closed as he heard his sister's voice. She must have been a couple of feet away from him.

” yes sans, ” he said his eyes still closed. He felt a finger jab him on the chest.

”wheres the rest of the pack? Sam said you some of you guys were in the soccer field?” 

” yeah me, Robb, pyp,gren, and tormoud, but Your mother scared them off, to do their studies.” he said 

” Oh, ” Sansa said sounding disappointed ” Well I guess you'll just have to meet one wolf Daenerys,” 

Jon's eyes immediately snapped open. He had overheard his father and Catelyn talking about the new girl yesterday, he didn't hear all of it just that she almost destroyed kings landing high school. When he opened his eyes he was met with a girl who was small and short in stature.

Her hair was white when your first look at it but in the sunlight, it looked gold- silver, it reached all the way to her waist and her skin was pale but in a nice soft way. She looked so tiny and small, like a kitten, something like you want to pick up and keep warm. When she finally looked at him he felt as if his heart was going to Stop. Her eyes were pure Violet they looked like the colors of flowers that Catelyn would plant around in the school garden in spring. 

He quickly got up off the grass and reached out his hand. ”Hi, my names Jon.” he gave a slight smile. She didn't take his hand instead waving her hand slightly and saying ,” Deanery.” in a short clipped voice.

She was looking behind him probably at the kids who were playing wickery. Most likely staring at all the kid moving the ball with their magic.

He cleared his throat and said ” It's called ’wickery’ we may be a school for supernatural students but real-life Quidditch is sadly still a pipe dream.” kicking his feet in the grass.

She gave a A small huff of laughter and looked down, rubbing her arms through her red sweater. 

All of a sudden a ball came rushing in the air almost hitting Sansa before she ducked.

“Ugghhh! Watch were your hitting Gendry!” Sansa roared throwing her arms up, looking directly at the perpetrator who threw the ball.”my bad!” Gendry yelled back. 

“Ohhh great idea, I see Myrcella over there, Deanery why don’t you watch the game and I’ll be back real quick,” Sansa said before running twords myrcella before the silver headed girl could argue.

She looked back at me and I gestured towards the bleachers facing the game. she shrugged her shoulders and walked by my side as we made our way to the spots that were empty.

As they sit down, Daenerys looks straight at the game not bothering to speak. Jon slightly shifts on the bleachers _.do I even say anything._ He wasn't good a speaking,  more introverted than his brother Robb. Or any of the stark children. They don't talk for a while, Daenerys was just watching the game and Jon explaining some of the rules every so often.

As the game continues a group of witches walks by and give the silver-headed girl a look. He would say a suspicious look.

Suddenly Daenerys says, ” so does everyone here knows about kings landing?” she turned her head looking at him square in the eye ” uhh, well, you-” he didn't know how to phrase ” some of the vampires get riled up when there's a new student, they just get bored easily and make up stories.” he knew from experience. 

”Hhm” she hummed to herself or a reply to him. And looked back to the game. 

” You know, I get it, I pretty much almost destroyed a whole building, even for witches I guess that's not really normal.” she lightly chuckled and looked down and started to play with the ends of her red sweater. ”and now I'm here having no idea what to do,”

She sighed again a looked at him ”Sorry, I don't- ” then shook her head a little and looked back at the ground.

He felt sorry for her, not a pity sorry but more of an understanding sorry.

He cleared his throat and said,” You know it's not that really, it's more of that they are threatened by you-”  _oh fuck._  That came out wrong. She looked slightly offended, eyebrows pulled together and lips in a frown. 

”n-not like that, I-its just well-“ oh gods he sounds like Sam “well it’s just the vampires like to exaggerate everything and-” he really needed to stop talking and making a fool out of Himself. 

He took a deep breath and finally just said, ” don't worry about them, trust me, you'll soon find out everyone here is just a little bit much and dramatic but we do care for our own.” When he looked at her she was smiling slightly before it was gone.

” Do you think I should stay? I mean it’s nice and from what Sansa says it’s safe and I could learn a lot.” She didn’t look to be joking, her eyebrows were still pulled together and her face was scrunched up in a questioning look, starting at him waiting for him to answer.

“It’s not just that though, I mean yes you could learn a lot and it’s probably the safest place for supernatural kids, but is a support system, well at least I know from my pack that we are there each other, but I can’t answer that for you, you neEd to think for yourself what you want.” She pressed her lips together a bit more a rubbed her knees with her hands.

”Sansa tells me to stay, but I don’t know it’s seems unfamiliar to me all of it,”she said very quietly.

he looked down briefly, he didn’t know what to say , does her confort her or-“ okay Deanerys it’s kinda getting dark, we should go talk to my father.” Sansa says while running up to where they were seated 

damn he wanted to say something,” you know you guys should go to the party tonight,” he wasn’t even going to go but if he went a least he could know a little bit more about the little silver-haired girl. ”oh that's actually a good idea” exclaimed Sansa who turned to Daenerys ” you could meet new people.” 

He could see that she was ready to make an excuse but then hesitated she looked at them both, who both had a hopeful expression on their faces. She took in a breath and said ”fine.”

Sansa then said ” yay, now let's go to the headmaster's Office,” linking hers and Deanerys arms together “oh and  I’ll see you at dinner to night , big brother ,” before walking off. 

Then he heard dany say “brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, what should the pack's name be called??  
> Also the next chapter: Dany talks to Ned and Dany goes to the party and we see some dany/Jon time

**Author's Note:**

> The werewolves curse triggers when that turn 13


End file.
